Broken
by anniehartmann
Summary: Stella Holes being abused. She mets Nate Gray and they quickly becomes friends. He promices her he will save her frome the evil monster. But can he save her before its too late?


Once Opon A Time

A Novel By Annie Hartmann

Chapther One

Addison McCain tryed not to eye her mother's eyes as she slipped around the corner of her bedroom. She sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Black eye, bloody nose, tanned skinned, dirty blonde hair, and unhealthy skinny. She shivered.

"Man, am I really that ugly like momma says?" She asked herself, slidding onto her bed. She looked around her room. A huge hole stood in Addison's wall, from where her mother had gotten angry becouse she had left the oven on, and punch the wall. She had broken her hand, and din't do anything about it.

It healed on its own time. Addison was fourteen years old, and was living in fear of her own safety, becouse she was living in a two bedroom trailer, one bathroom kitchon and living room, with her own abusive mother. Her mother claims its not abuse, but a strict punishment. Yeah, Addison though, drawning your own daughter in a pit of bowling water is punishment. Addison shivered at that memerouse as it came flowing back.

"Addison!" Her mother called. "I am going out to the bar! I woun't be back until probley morning so don't wait up!" Addison said nothing more, and fell back in her bed, glancing at the old wooden clock that ticked every minuite. It read nine twenty PM. She stood up, and walked into the kitchon.

It was Saturday, so her mother went shopping for food. She looked around for somthing to eat, until she found a poptart and milk, and cuddled into the chair that was her mothers. She ate carfulling, trying her hardest not to make even the tinyest crum on the floor, or her mother would freek out, sending blows from left to right. (Blows as in punches). When Addison was sure enough that she cleaned up her messes, she climbed into bed, just waiting for her mother to come back.

Addison knew her mother was back when she heard the screaming. "Addison! I see some crums on the floor!" Her mother, who's name is Anabeth, screamed, grabbing Addison by her hair, and sending her too the ground. "I was sure! I was sure of it that I cleaned it up! I am sorry mother!" Oh Addison coudn't take another beating, the teachers are allready questoning her about the scaring on her temples and face.

"Please mother! I will clean it up! I promice!" Addison shoke as her mother's hand came in contact with her cheeck. Grabbing it with one hand, and carfully picked up the crums, threw them away and stood up.

"Now get out of my site you devilish child!" Addison obeyed her mothers orders by snatching her diary off her bed, and rushed into the woods. She sat down, and opened a freesh page.

Dear Diary. Jun, 10, 2009.

Anabeth found crums on the floor of the living room and I got slapped. Her slap was more sharp then usal, probley becouse she's taken thoso drugs last night at the club and bar. Well I hear cars coming, and people walking so I gtg.

XOXO Addison XOXO

Addison stood back up and walked along the path way around her house. She looked inside a pond, and her reflecon scared her. How could she cover up the fresh bruise on her cheeck, with out people asking about what happened? She though, and sat down crossed legged.

She looked in her eyes, and pulled out a thorn up photo of a man holding a newborn baby with brown hair, and bluesh green eyes, smiling and grinning like he was the happyest man alive. The man was Addison's father, Jake and she was the newborn baby. They had the same hair and eyes, until when she grew her hair turned blonde. A dirty one. Jake, Anabeth and Addison lived a happy live until Addison's second birthday, when Jake was going to pick up the cake.

They lived in a nice house on Road Bulavord until Addison's second birthday when Jake went to get the cake. Anabeth and Addison played peek a boo until Jake came home. But that was the problem. He din't.

Poilce came to the house, and said the somebody by the name Jason shot and killed Jake. Nobody knew why. Addison cried and cried, and Anabeth became depressed. Anabeth is not really abusive, just not right in the head after Jake died. Addison put the photo back in her pocket, and went back to her house. She sat down on the pourch swing and her mother came out. "Hello Addison." She said.

"Hi mommy." Said Addison, making room for Anabeth. "I'm sorry that I called you a devilish child. I am upset." "About what? Work, friends? What is it mommy?" Anabeth looked into her daughers eyes. "Its really nothing. I was planning on going out to diner with my new boyfriend, Justin. (Addison never heard of him) but he canculed becouse his son, Elijah had to go to the hostpitle."

"Why mommy?" Her mother stood up. "I don't know! I am not that rude to ask! We're are going out to diner tomorow night, and Elijah is coming here to watch you. He is sixteen, turning seventeen soon. So be good." She sighed. "I am going to the club. Goodbye."

Addison crawled into her bed that night, listoning to her mother sobbing. She cried everynight since Jake's death, unless she was drinking, or partying, or at the club hanging out. She wipes a couple tears herself every now and then, thinking about that vivided man. Who would kill a man for no abuouse reson?

The next morning Addison crawled into the bus, and took a seat next to the window. She liked looking out the window, becouse it kept her calm. A few seconds later a young looking boy sat down.

"Are you Addison McCain?" He asked in a husky voice. "Who is it to ask?" She replad. He shook his head. "I'm Eliajh, Justin's son."

Addison gasped. She turned around, so she could look into his face. A paled looking boy whearing son glasses to cover up bruised eyes. "Yes. My mommy's dating your dad."

Night Star

A Novel by Annie Hartmann

Chapther One

The thinder rowered, and the lighting struck. I, Lucy Montgomery looked at my clock, and sat up when I sawl the time. It was three twendy five in the morning. I turned on my little table side lamp, and sighed. I jumped once the thunder rowered again, then looked at my buzzing phone. "Hello?" I answered in a shaking voice. "Hello?"

The voice was a hardy voice, and it sounded like he had a cold. "Who's this?" He poused for a moment. "John. John Smithers."

night scar

Night Scar

A Novel by Annie Hartmann

Chapther One

It was raining and foggy, and I stuck my head out my passinger seat window. I sighed, and unplugged my Ipod earplugs. "Mom," I started out, and looked at her. "I don't wanna go." My mom slapped her knees.

"I don't wanna hear another word out of the filty mouth!" And she jerked the car infront of a red light, just barly missing a cop car. I helded onto my seat, so hard my knucles turned white.

When The Night Grows Black -by Annie

Info: When Lucy Montgomery runs away from home becouse her parents are so mean to her, she founds a place and stays with a young boy named John. She finds out he has secretes. Lucy learns them, and becomes tarrifide, and trys going away but John beats her up. Can she get help?

Chapther One:

The screaming grew louder as Lucy creepted into an empty corner of her bedroom. The door swung open and her two young parents where fighting. Her father turned to her. He snarered.

"Your the reson I was fired at work Lucialla!" Lucy stood. "No it's not!" Wrong move. Lucy swung backwords when a hard and sharp blow came from her fathers fist. She covered her cheeck, and tryed to keep away from tears. "Talk back to me huh?" Lucy was picked up by the hair.

"I think you need to learn your lesson!" Another blow, and another. Lucy winced when her mother's knife came across her arms and legs. After an hour, her parents went back into the living fighting.

Lucy carefully stood, and snatched her backpack she packed when she wanted to run away. She opened her window and climbed out.

She ran, and ran and ran. Lucy looked around the road. She trew down her backpack, slung down and sobbed. Sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. She looked around. at the sun was setting. Lucy's bruises and scars where showing and clear becouse she was wearing a tanktop and spankies. She covered herself with her arms and kept sobbing.


End file.
